Like Lightning
by kinglyace
Summary: Cross-posted from A03! Visitors from Plegia? Bridal tournaments? Rebellion in the form of a viscous religious movement? Yeah, these are your everyday post-war happenings in Nohr.


"Xander, you can't keep putting this off forever."  
"They have no power over this matter Leo. I can take as long as I please."  
"Xander, they are going to keep pushing this as a 'way to reinstall hope within Nohr' and that 'it is your duty as King'." A loud groan was Xander's only response as he slumped over his writing desk, hair ruffled and irritation in his eyes.

It couldn't have been more than five years since the end of the war between the kingdoms, with peace newly cemented. Tensions between citizens was tenuous at best, and downright hostile at worst.

It would take many years yet for the kingdoms to completely reconcile after the war.

"Finding a wife right now is the lowest of my priorities. We have so much more to worry about than whether or not I'll be married soon." Xander grumbled, finally lowering his pen. The letter to Ryoma would have to wait for now. With a defeated sigh Xander stood from his chair and slowly stretched, spine and joints popping with satisfaction.  
"Am I to assume they sent you up here to summon me for this very reason?" He asked, to which Leo only shrugged.  
"The Council has become extremely adamant about this. Personally, I couldn't care less, but they've been trying to put pressure on me as well." He replied, taking strides towards the door.  
"We have roads to rebuild, trades routes to establish and many people to rehome still! That doesn't exactly leave time to court a woman." Xander mumbled as he followed after his brother, raking a hand through wavy golden locks to make them settle. It did the exact opposite of what he wanted and insisted on forming frizzy tufts.  
"You're right- how can you have time to court a noble lady when you can't even groom yourself properly." Leo agreed, an amused smirk crossing his face.  
" _Leo_."  
"Well you're exceptionally mulish today."  
"The council is pushing an agenda over rebuilding our kingdom, Corrin hasn't sent word from Valla for two months and Ryoma is badgering me for another summit." Xander huffed as they swept through the study doors and into the hall. Laslow fell in step behind them, a hum in the air and a soft smile on his lips.  
"I have faith that Corrin is well, but the lack of information IS worrying. Were we in any shape, I would suggest a small party try to enter Valla."  
"I feel the same, but our army still hasn't recovered from the war. It will be another five years at least until Nohr is in any formidable shape."

The two brothers fell silent as they walked, worry falling upon their shoulders. There was simply so much to work on and so little time and resources. Even a great section of the royal court had been lost in the war, either to rebellion or Garon's murderous whims. It was only by sheer luck and the grace of greater powers that their country had not collapsed in on itself.

The two did not speak again until they came upon the council chambers, doors guarded by stiff soldiers and adorned with banners of Nohr's royal crest. The soldiers stiffly saluted their King and Crown Prince before pushing the doors open and announcing their presence to the High Council. Xander nodded to the bowing officials before taking a seat at faux throne, with Leo in an identical one next to him.

"My King, we are grateful for your presence. We have much to discuss during this session." the lead councilman, Lord Lecocq, stated as he stood from his spot at the curving bench.  
"The first of which is, Nohr's next Queen."

Xander frowned and narrowed his eyes at Lecocq before casting his eyes around the room. Several other council members were looking at him intently, eager for his response. Clearly, it wasn't just Lecocq's idea alone to pose such a query. Of course they would take this chance to force an answer out of him.

"You and the council both know my position on this matter. Nohr, and I for that matter, have more important things to see to. The relocation of our homeless, seeing we have enough food to feed our people and keeping up our end of the treaty with Hoshido. Pray tell, how finding a Queen is more important than this?" Xander posed to the council, his gaze hardened. Beside him, he caught a glimpse of Leo smirking.

Another council member, Lady Delashmutt, stood and cleared her throat.

"Forgive me milord, but as we have said, Nohr is in need of morale more than ever. To know that their King has...an assured line." she said, looking up at Xander with a calm look.  
"We know you are...busy with other matters sire, so the Council has another offer for you. We propose to enact the old rite of the Tournament. Allow maidens from Nohr, Hoshido, and our other neighbors to compete for Queen of Nohr. It will serve as entertainment for our people and a friendly way to encourage our allies to become...interested in our nation positively." Lady Delashmutt stated, folding her hands as she sat again. Xander looked over at Leo and made a face of confusion, to which Leo could only shrug.  
"Councilors, give me and Prince Leo a moment to ourselves." Xander stated. The Council rose and bowed their heads before filing out into the hall. It was uncustomary to do so, but times like this called for uncustomary measures.  
"Leo, what are they talking about? I have no memory of such a law or rite."  
"I don't blame you for forgetting it- it's an old law that was disbanded shortly before our Father took the throne. Disbanding it gave him the power to instate the concubine system. Which was fine until...well Queen Katarina passed. After that, the system fell into what we know it as." Leo stated, fingers tapping upon his thighs.  
"They want to use the Tournament instead to avoid it again."  
"Perhaps, but I doubt that. Father mentioned the Council using the system to their advantage. For them to suggest something less beneficial..."  
"They want to open the Tournament to other nations as well. Xander, thi-"  
"Yes, I know. I smell something fishy as well but I can't pinpoint the purpose."  
"Do you want to go with their plans for the moment?"  
"….Yes. But keep a sharp eye on them and an ear out for anything suspicious."  
"Of course."

The Council was allowed back into the room and Xander gave his concession to the Tournament- with the stipulation that if the winner declined to be Queen, another one not be held. The Council huffed and dragged their feet about agreeing to such a request, but finally they conceded to it. Xander was finally free from their incessant badgering, at least for a little while. His relief was short lived however, when he was beset by a messenger upon leaving the Council chamber.

"Sire, a messenger has arrived for you. They claim to be hailing from a country named Plegia."

Laslow made a choked sound at the mention of the county, and tried to hide it behind a cough. Leo gave the retainer a strange look, eyes narrowed and mouth set in a frown.

"Where are they then?"  
"The greeting chamber sire. They insisted upon meeting publicly as to not cause suspicion."

Xander sent the messenger away with a promise to meet the visitor shortly, and turned to his younger brother.

"Plegia? Why does that sound familiar?"  
"It's a country that lays beyond the Dragon's Gate. There is no other mention of it," Leo returned. Laslow shifted uncomfortably behind the two, running his fingers nervously over his gauntlet. It had been years since he and the others had remembered Plegia- much less who was running the country as of now. He remembered Chrom's tacticians making plans to help Plegia after the war but surely it couldn't be them.  
"Laslow, are you alright?" Xander asked, turning to give his retainer a concerned look. Laslow shook away his worries and only gave a glittering smile.  
"Of course m'lord! Nothing to worry about!"  
"Very well."

The three started heading towards the greeting room, soldiers snapping to attention as Xander and Leo passed. But the halls felt empty, filled with the hollow sound of their foot steps upon polished stone. When they finally entered the public meeting room, Xander was greeted with the sight of two cloaked figures sitting patiently at a small table. Guards surrounded the room, eyes trained on the visitors. They bowed upon Xander's entrance and quickly returned to position.

"I thank you for greeting us, King Xander," one spoke, rising from their seat and lowering the hood of their cloak. It was a woman with brown skin and deep purple hair, with striking blue eyes locked onto Xander. The other remained in their seat, idly playing with a loose thread.  
"I am Xena of Plegia. My country sent me here seeking new allies and bearing a gift for such a possible meeting," she stated, gesturing to the orb on the table. It shone like a polished marble, blues and purples swirling over its surface.  
"Welcome, Xena of Plegia, to Nohr. But if I may ask… how did you and yours come here?" Xander asked, settling into a chair opposite his newcomers. Laslow hovered behind him, head ducked down and trying not to draw attention to himself. He remembered her, but she didn't seem to recognize him.  
"Our people call it the Outrealm Gate- it allowed us to seek new allies beyond our borders safely," Xena explained, returning to her seat.  
"We have just barely recovered from an opposing nation trying to overtake our country and a… fatal natural disaster that affected not just us. So we came here seeking help," she stated.  
"I am sympathetic to your cause, but unfortunately we have just come out of war as well. We don't have much to spare ourselves and further more… our laws demand rigorous shows of faith from countries wishing to be our ally."  
"I understand. You can never be too sure about who may be sharing the bed, so to speak."

Leo tapped at Xander's shoulder and leaned down to whisper in a tight voice into his ear.

"Why not have Plegia enter a candidate in the Tournament? It would be plenty of proof and if their candidate wins… we might be able to persuade them to turn down the position as Queen. They seem like a young country and want to keep themselves mostly independent."  
"Possibly…" Xander mused, fingers tapping at the wooden armrest beneath him.  
"I have a proposition for you, and your country. In the coming year, Nohr will be hosting a battle royale tournament comprised of women from surrounding countries to determine… the next Queen of Nohr. Should Plegia send one candidate and make a considerable place in the rankings, it would be sufficient proof that your country would be a possible ally."

Xena cast her eyes to her companion, speaking in a low voice with foreign words spilling from her lips. The other responded in kind, waving one gloved hand in what Xander assumed was exasperation.

"We will need to speak to our Queen. Luckily we will not have to travel far. Our gift to you is a Seeing Stone. We discovered more than two dozen of these after the war and they… well, I'll show you." Xena started, reaching for the large orb on the table. Her hands hovered around its surface, the faintest glimmer of magic flickering around her finger tips.  
"Show me the Queen of Plegia," she commanded. The orb seized suddenly, colors swirling away into an inky darkness. Suddenly color and shape exploded into view within the orb, showcasing the head of a woman adorned with a small crown.  
"Xena! I thought you were never going to call back!" The woman greeted, pushing unruly brown hair out of her face.  
"Ot- I mean, my Queen. King Xander of Nohr has a proposal four our country," Xena explained. The head of the Queen swiveled around until she met Xander, brown eyes wide. Laslow ducked to the side, just out of range of sight. Shit, he **really** recognized her.  
"King Xander! How wonderful to finally speak with you! I would have come to you myself but I am currently locked down here," Queen Ota explained.

"I understand. Now, my proposition is this..."


End file.
